Daylight
by Webstergem
Summary: Shassie one-shot. When Shawn is in a fatal motorcycle accident, they decide to take him off the machines. Lassiter has one more night with his lover before Shawn dies.


**Hey guys. This is a Shassie one-shot that I just thought of. I am still writing my other stories; I just needed a break. Please review!**

**Warnings: Established relationship, major character death.**

_'Cause when the daylight comes_

_I'll have to go_

_But tonight i'm gonna hold you_

_so close_

_I never wanted to stop_

_because I don't want to_

_start all over_

_I was afraid of the dark_

_but now it's all that I want_

_~Maroon 5_

The only thing that kept him from dying immediately was his helmet. But the damage had been done.

And the decision had been made, whether anyone liked it or not.

"Now, everyone, I know this will be hard for you to hear. You know of Shawn's critical condition." Henry addressed the group. Carlton focused his attention on the opposite wall, pretending not to hear. Hoping he wouldn't hear.

Henry sighed, "I thought he was improving. I really did. But they don't think he will live. In fact, they know he won't."

The chief glanced wearily at Henry "Anything is possible."

Henry shook his head, "No. The decision has already been made."

Everyone's eyes clouded with confusion, "What decision?" Juliet asked.

Henry sighed, looking up at their confused features. The chiefs, Gus's, Juliet's, and finally Carlton's.

"They've decided to take him off the machines."

Silence.

First it was the chief. Then Gus. Then Henry. Then Juliet. Then it would be Carlton's turn. Nobody had really realized how much they would miss him until it came to this.

Carlton stared at the lines on the wooden door and his reflection in the window. He didn't want to go in. He didn't want to remember Shawn as the broken young man on the bed. But at the same time, he knew he had to say goodbye. The other's were already in the room.

Carlton entered with slow, calculated steps. Eyes traveled with him as he stopped. But he didn't turn. He didn't want to see Shawn like this. His eyes fell to bed. It was huge.

"Why is the bed so big?" Carlton asked, taking care to not look at Shawn.

Juliet shrugged uncomfortably, "We thought you might want to spend your last night together."

Carlton stared in shock. Without really meaning to, his eyes drifted to Shawn. The his boyfriend gave him a pained smile, "Hey, Lassifrass! How's it hanging?"

Carlton almost laughed, but instead a tear rolled down his face, "I'm doing fine, Shawn. How are you?"

Shawn grinned, "Lassie, that is the stupidest thing that's ever come out of your mouth." Carlton looked at him, confused.

"First thing is, you know how I'm doing. I feel like hell frozen over, except without the pineapples."

Carlton grinned, "You idiot. Your lying in a hospital bed and you can still make jokes."

Shawn returned the smile, "And you lied. Your not fine. I'm not stupid, Carly. It's written all over your face."

Carlton's smile faded and he went to sit on the bed. The other's left the room. Carlton kicked aft his shoes and lied next to Shawn, who curled up next to him.

"They're taking me off the machines at 5 in the morning." Shawn confirmed. He felt Carlton shaking beside him, and looked up. The older man was silently crying. Shawn wrapped his arms around him.

"It'll be okay, Carly. You had a life before I came around, you can have one again." Shawn looked over to see Carlton shaking his head.

"No, Shawn, I can't," Carlton choked out, "You are my life now. And when the sun comes up tomorrow, you'll be gone."

"Look, Carly. I know that I'll die tomorrow. I know that. But you'll find a way." Shawn curled into Carlton's chest, and Carlton held him close, as if letting him go would make him slip away. Night was falling in, and Carlton whispered sleepily into Shawn's ear.

"Promise you'll wait for me. Promise you'll wait until daylight."

"I promise. But there is no daylight without you, Carlton."

"Lassie, I'm scared."

"I am too, Shawn. But it will all be over soon." Carlton reassured him.

"Pretend we're both gonna die. What would you say to me?"

Carlton took a deep breath, "I would tell you that you are the most annoying person I know. But your also the best. You're the daylight in the darkness of my life, and I couldn't live without you. I wouldn't want life to be without you."

"Carlton…." Shawn met his lips in a sweet, tender kiss. Carlton's hand reached for the back of his neck. Shawn sighed into the kiss. Carlton's lips fit perfectly into Shawn's, and it was then he knew they were meant for each other.

And then Shawn flatlined.


End file.
